


At the Gates of Valhalla

by luckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Loki, Loki isn’t dead screw that, Loki loves his brother, Loki loves his family, Other, Past Torture, Thanos is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybear/pseuds/luckybear
Summary: When Loki dies, he is greeted by familiar faces. But what they tell him is the least of what he expected.





	At the Gates of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Little short Drabble on Loki going to Valhalla and how he ISN’T STAYING DEAD BECAUSE NO.

“Wake, my child...”

“Wake...”

The voices were distant, as if they were barely there, much like how Loki felt. He was light, the weight he carried upon his shoulders since he fell off the Bifrost finally gone. He could feel a slight breeze, his hair tickling his neck. Loki could feel his eyes moving underneath his lids, but he couldn’t find the strength to pry them open.

He took a deep breath, feeling a soft hand lay upon his own. His breath hitched, panic suddenly blossoming in his chest. 

Where was he? Why couldn’t he open his eyes, why couldn’t he move? Who was touching him? 

He was suddenly reminded of blindfolds and restraints. Hard, calloused hands tearing him apart. Thanos’ deep, baritone voice demanding his cooperation. 

“Shh, son. You’re alright.”

“Safe...”

What? Who said that?

He attempted at opening his eyes once more, this time finally prying them to slits. Sunlight peaked through, and he could suddenly feel heat upon his skin. But it wasn’t unbearable, it was just... warm; comforting. 

His breathing calmed slightly, the hand on his arm beginning to caress his skin gently. “Mmm...” was all he could muster.

He saw blurry figures, one with long blonde hair, and another with an eyepatch and snow white locks. For a moment, Loki almost said “Thor”. But he then felt embarrassed as realizing these blurs were his parents.

Wait... what?

His parents?

He could finally feel his body, and he shot up from the grass, breathing hard. Frigga and Odin leaned back slightly, giving him space to gain his breath. Loki could see golden gates, and they were glowing... they were singing, as if calling him to enter. 

Where was he?

“Are you alright,” Frigga’s soft voice asked. 

Loki’s frightened wandering eyes locked with hers. He swallowed. “Where am I?”

Odin smiled. “Where do you think, my son?”

Loki looked around one more time.

And gasped.

Valhalla...

How is this possible? How could he be here? He should be among the land of the unworthy, the place where murderers and thieves like him end up. How could he be here?

“Think not like that, my child,” Odin said. Loki looked at him, confused. 

“I don’t understand...”

“What do you remember?” Frigga asked, laying a gentle hand in his shoulder. It was then he realized he still sat on the soft grass. 

He didn’t get up to move.

Loki searched his memories, but they were all fuzzy. He remembered... Sakaar. He remembered Hela, he remembered Thor losing an eye, Asgard destroyed, Thor’s coronation, he and his brother speaking of going back to Earth and then...

Oh...

“Thanos...” his hand unconsciously went for his throat. “He...”

Odin spoke then. “It’s alright, son.” 

It became silent, Loki’s hand still leering near his throat, Frigga’s hand on his shoulder. Loki couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. The remnants of his neck snapping lodged in his memory. He took a deep breath, licking his lips. He closed his eyes, breathing one more time before taking his hand away from his throat and opening his eyes, looking at his parents. 

“I’m in Valhalla...”

Odin chuckled. “Yes, my son.”

However, Frigga suddenly looked sad. Loki frowned. “What?” He asked.

He saw her swallow, and he knew there was something they weren’t telling him. Something bad. 

“Mother, what?”

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, sadness shining. “It’s not your time yet, my son.”

Loki pushed himself up to his feet then, groaning at his stiff muscles. Frigga and Odin followed him, standing side by side. Like a king and queen. 

“What does that even mean?” Loki asked.

Odin held his chin high. “It means you must go back.”

Loki frowned. “I’m already dead, though. I died. I felt it.”

They didn’t speak for a moment, and Loki’s panic began to web again. “What? There’s something you’re not telling me, what is it?”

“Loki-“ Odin tried, but the god of Mischief wasn’t having it. “No, Odin. No more lies, no more secrets. What is that you’re not telling me.”

Odin and Frigga physically flinched, and Loki felt a wave of guilt at his words. 

Finally, Odin spoke. “The Gods have not deemed you ready for Valhalla.”

Loki’s confusion grew. “That doesn’t make any sense. Otherwise, I wouldn’t even be here at the gates.”

“You misunderstand,” Frigga informed.

“Then explain better,” Loki snapped.

His mother tried this time, Odin letting her speak. “It’s not that they have not deemed you morally ready. That’s not what we mean.”

“Then what?” He growled, growing impatient.

“They firmly believe, as do we,” Frigga began. “That you have unfinished business.”

Loki’s heart stopped. His breathing ceased. He closed his eyes, swallowing. He took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. “You mean Him...”

Odin and Frigga looked sad, but not only this, Loki noticed, they looked guilty. As if they believed it was their fault, somehow.

“Thanos...” Odin whispered.

Loki fought back a flinch at the name. After his time in his prison, he couldn’t even think of the name without falling into panic and hyperventilating. But soon, after he’d been morphed into his weapon, his mind torn to shreds, believing himself to be a God above all else, he accepted his fate. His fate as Thanos’ lieutenant. 

But during his attack on Midgard, the Other called to him, telling him of how they would make him long for something as sweet as pain if he failed to deliver the tesseract. From there, he panicked. He knew he couldn’t get it. He knew he wasn’t strong enough, brutal enough, to gain it’s power for Thanos. 

Sometimes Loki wonders if he self sabotaged his attack, so Thanos wouldn’t get it, and then told himself he’d failed. 

It was one of the reasons Loki went into hiding, faking his death on that barren realm, posing as Odin shortly after. He didn’t know how else to run, other than dying. 

Now, when Loki thought of him, thought of the pain he endured, the knives, the metal restraints, the screams, the hopelessness, the sleep deprivation, the starvation, dehydration... all of it...

He couldn’t breathe...

“What can I do?” He asked, utterly hopeless, his voice small.

No one answered, however Odin stepped closer to his adopted son. Guilt shined in his eyes. “I’m sorry, my son. I didn’t know. Now that we are here, we see so much clearer now. What he did to you, my son...”

“Stop...” he tried, but Frigga spoke then.

“It’s alright. It’s okay. We see now, Loki. We see what he put you through, what torment he inflicted.”

“Please...” he whispered, and they ceased then. 

Silence ensued. 

Loki looked around at the Golden sunlight shining the valley, the reflection bouncing off the gates of Valhalla. He controlled his breathing. He controlled his anger, his guilt, his everything. 

He nodded. 

They smiled at him. “You’re the only one who can defeat him, Loki. The only one,” Odin finished. 

Loki grimaced at those words. “I don’t believe that. Not at all. I tried... I did, I tried defeating him all those years ago. I tried defying him, I tried ignoring him, I-I... I tried everything. What makes the Gods think I can make any difference now?”

Loki watched Odin’s face change from guilt to... well, to Mischief. “Because Thanos believes you dead.”

“And? What has that go to do with any-“

“And you’re angry.” Loki’s mouth shut with a click of his teeth at his mother’s words. “Loki, a fury burns within you. A fury you can’t get rid of. Not until you put it all onto him. He hurt your brother. He killed you. He made you his weapon. He used you,” his mother spoke with determination, but Loki’s teeth clenched, frustration flaming inside of him. Loki’s mother was now right in front of him, her hands cupping his pale cheeks. “Now, go get him.”

Loki realized then he was shaking. But not in fear. 

But in the hot fury his mother just spoke of. 

In rage. 

In revenge. 

“Okay,” he finally stated. He sighed. “Okay...”

Frigga smiled sadly, Odin grabbing her hand gently and pulling her back from him. 

Loki looked around again, a sadness taking hold of his heart. “I’m sorry...” he whispered.

Odin frowned. “Whatever for, my child?”

Loki felt tears well in his eyes, but he fought them. He swallowed. “I wasn’t... I couldn’t...” he sighed in frustration. “I wasn’t strong enough, in the end. He broke me. He took my mind and made it his,” he looked down, agony pulling at his heart. “I told Thor once, something I should have told both of you before I let go of that damned staff...”

They let him speak. 

“I told him, to never doubt that I loved him. He is my brother. Always will be. No matter how hard I try to fight that, I can’t. Thanos just... changed my memory of what happened that day on the Bifrost. But I never stopped loving him. And I never stopped loving you. I just couldn’t... I couldn’t get him out of my head-“

“It’s alright, Loki.” Odin interrupted him. “It’s okay. I know, child. I know. I see all of that now. I see how I mistreated you as well. 

“You say, Loki, that you should have told us that you loved us before you let go... well... I should have told you... that I-I was... I am so proud of you, my boy. My little Loki, my son.” 

Loki saw Odin shed tears then, and his heart pulled more. He couldn’t fight the single tear that slipped past his defenses. “Never doubt that I love you, either.”

Loki smiled, nodding. He wiped away his tear. He bowed towards them, smirking as he came back up, ready to bring Hell.

Thanos will pay. 

Loki will make sure of it.


End file.
